Bipolar plates may be used in, for example, fuel cell stacks which may include a sealing bead or sealing beads in parallel and a plurality of through-tunnels. Sealing beads may militate against fluid leakage from adjacent plates within a fuel cell stack and facilitate flow of reactants within the fuel cell stack. Bead contact pressure between adjacent bipolar plates varies depending on features of the bead and location of adjacent tunnels.